geometry_dashfandomcom-20200223-history
Geometrical Dominator
|followedby = Deadlocked|precededby = Theory of Everything 2|music = }} Geometrical Dominator is the nineteenth level in Geometry Dash and is the fifth level to be rated "Harder" as of Update 2.0. Description This level showcases the new Robot form, which works like the Lil' Stomper from the popular mobile game, Jetpack Joyride. It also introduces a variety of new map components such as moving obstacles, animated spikes, animated monsters, and rainbow blocks. Some sections and areas of the level are activated through with the new triggers of the game. A new background inspired by the game Super Mario Bros 3 can be seen, along with a new ground design, and entirely new tile sets. The level also introduces new decorations like small grass and plants, curved rainbow decorations, moving water and white, cartoon-like clouds. There is also a neon section which RobTop had never used before, where all the level elements appear right in front of you, including jump orbs and pads. However, little stars serve as small markers for where the blocks and orbs will appear. This level showcases all elements of 2.0 except for the teleportation portals and green jump rings. Secret Coins *The first coin appears in the upside down robot section just before the change to ship. To obtain it, the player must drop past the yellow jump ring onto a small platform where they must boost the robot up into a small one block wide area where the coin is hidden. The player will then fall into the sky and hit a gravity pad before being put back onto the normal path. *The second coin appears in the second robot sequence, just after changing gravity from anti-gravity. When you jump on a multi-coloured block (coloured blue and purple), instead of falling down, jump up again to collect the secret coin. *The third coin is found in the final mini ship sequence. There's a moving pillar with two openings in it. Carefully guide the ship into the lower passage, collect the coin, and continue normally. Errors Decorational Errors Structural Errors * When jumping into the first coin, if you hold for a short amount of time, you can fall out of the map. * At the first coin, there is a glitch where you can obtain the coin without using anti-gravity as shown here * At the second cube, it is possible to hit the marked orb that shouldn't be used and survive. With the right timing, the player can continue the level normally. * Right before the mini-ufo, if you slide onto the side of the edge with the wave, you can skip the slow speed and keep the double speed. Similarly, Theory of Everything 2 has an error like this. * In the part of the level with the castle bricks, after the 1st wave, you can jump over a blue jump pad and continue the level. Walkthrough Trivia *This level is the first level to have in-game text. Its first text "Go!" appears after going through the Robot portal. *This is the fourth level to use a new background and ground, after Electrodynamix, Hexagon Force and Theory of Everything 2. *This is one of the four levels that does not have a secret coin in its cube segment, the other three are Cycles, Hexagon Force, and Blast Processing. *The song has been confirmed to be made by Waterflame, as seen in the 'Songs' menu. *This is the only level to end in robot. *This is the second harder level to give the player 10 stars upon completion, the other being Blast Processing. *The title "Geometrical Dominator" is one character longer than the limit of giving a title in a custom level, making it the third of its kind. The first was Electroman Adventures and the second is Theory of Everything 2. *It takes 1:39 to complete the level, making it the second longest. The longest level is Blast Processing. *Waterflame made the song for Geometry Dash, as a request by RobTop. This explains why it is called Geometrical Dominator. **Once, Waterflame said he'd never make a song just for Robtop, yet he did it anyway. Gallery File:GeometricalMenu.png|left|Geometrical Dominator on the menu. File:GDSecretCoin1.jpeg|left|First secret coin (Robot) File:GDSecretCoin2.jpeg|left|Second secret coin (Robot) File:GDSecretCoin3.jpeg|left|Third secret coin (Ship) Category:Levels